


Walking Blind With The Flowers And The Wind

by CharothLikesCookies



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharothLikesCookies/pseuds/CharothLikesCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace gives Gregor and Zalvetta time to relax and time to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gregor has drug Zalvetta through the city of Xincala all day. After getting beaten at the Punch Dome, the two went to find brunch in the market. Now, as midday approaches, Gregor leads Zalvetta by the hand in one of the city’s not-destroyed parks. Gregor carries a bag with fruit and bread in his other hand.

Gregor stops abruptly, surveying the flowery field in front of them. Zalvetta stutters to a stop behind him only to be tugged down as Gregor dives into the flowers. Zalvetta blinks up at the handful of wispy clouds drifting overhead before looking to Gregor.

Gregor has both of them sprawled out on the grass and flowers, hands still clasped. Grinning, Gregor grabs an apple from the bag, pressing it into Zalvetta’s empty hand and then grabbing one for himself. Zalvetta absently bites into the apple as he watches Gregor contentedly lounge in the tangle of grass dotted with pink and purple flowers.

It is remarkably calm. The only sounds are the two of them eating and breathing and the the wind rustling softly through the field. The absence of battle and bloodlust is unfamiliar and new after the wars of the past few weeks. For Gregor, the peace is a welcome respite from the periodic bloodshed he has experienced; for Zalvetta, this scene is entirely foreign and surprisingly pleasant.

The quiet becomes more pronounced as the two warrior’s finish eating. They remain relaxing in the grass, both closing their eyes as the calm coaxes them toward sleep. The safety of the park and the comfort of the company are forcibly calming. Gregor’s eyes slide open when he hears a soft sigh next to him.

Zalvetta is more relaxed than Gegor has ever seen him, which isn’t hard considering the time in which they met. Zalvetta is dozing amongst the flowers, hand curled gently in Gregor’s. His long blonde hair is falling loose from his braid and a few strands of his bangs flutter in the breeze. Gregor feels his free hand reach for one of Zalvetta’s floating locks, rolling onto his side to reach where Zalvetta lies. Tucking the strand back amongst the rest, Gregor unthinkingly strokes the hair at Zalvetta’s temple with his thumb. Zalvetta cracks his eyes open and turns slightly, rustling the grass, to look at Gregor with sleepy warmth. On an impulse Gregor wiggles closer to Zalvetta, bringing his arm around Zalvetta’s shoulders and keeping their hands clasped between them.

Zalvetta smiles, resting his forehead against Gregor’s. They lie tangled for a long stretch, until Zalvetta rouses some, twisting on to his back under Gregor’s arm. Zalvetta frees his hand from Gregor’s and pulls a few strands of Gregor’s hair into his grasp. Zalvetta twists the strands into a thin braid and reaches for more to repeat the action.

Gregor adjusts to the new position, sliding his newly freed hand under Zalvetta’s shoulders. His other hand moves to play with Zalvetta’s loosening braid.

After a few minutes of their amused attentions, Gregor’s and Zalvetta’s hair are in utter disarray. Zalvetta has untied Gregor’s ponytail and now the long thin braids Zalvetta placed in its stead twirl loose without ties. Gregor has helped Zalvetta’s braid in its loosening and now runs his fingers through the long locks.

Gregor hums quietly, enjoying every moment, until a fit of thoughtfulness hits him. Why does he love this moment so much? Why does he enjoy any of this stuff? It would never occur to him to cuddle and tangle like this with Kyr or Markus or Don’t, and yet with Zalvetta he knows of little else that he would prefer to do.

Without answers to his wonderings, Gregor’s thoughtful fit becomes more of a nervous fit. He stops humming abruptly. Gregor’s hand in Zalvetta’s hair stills. Gregor’s brow furrows. Zalvetta freezes in response. He glances at Gregor, whose face is only inches from his.

“Eh…” Zalvetta hesitates unsure of breaking the silence. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Gregor just looks at Zalvetta intently. Gregor’s mind rushes through thoughts half understood. Don't is cute, Kyr has nice hair, and Markus is pretty. Zalvetta is beautiful. Why would Gregor think that? He doesn’t know. 

Gregor’s helped manage other people’s hair before; the outriders couldn't have it getting in their way. This moment is different though. Cuddling up and playing with someone’s hair is quite different then helping a battle-buddy with unruly hair.

Zalvetta stares at Gregor worriedly, and Gregor stares frozen back.

“Gregor?”

Why does Gregor think of Zalvetta so differently from all the others? Why doesn’t he understand? What is he missing?

“Gregor!” Zalvetta yells.

Gregor blinks twice.

“You’re beautiful,” Gregor blurts out.

Zalvetta blinks twice.

“Um…Thank you? Is that a problem?”

“I…don’t know. I’ve never thought that about anyone. Why do I think your beautiful?”

Zalvetta coughs out a surprised laugh. Leaning towards Gregor, he rests his forehead against Gregor’s for a second and then tucks his hysteric smile into Gregor’s shoulder. 

“You really think I anymore of an idea than you do? I don’t know why you think anything good about me. I don’t know why I think you’re wonderful, other than it what you are to me. I have no idea what you are or how you make me so… soft and… cuddly,” Zalvetta sighs, half exasperated, half amused.

“I don’t know whether to be relieved that you’re as lost as I am or terrified that we’re plunging on so blind,” Zalvetta says, sliding his eyes closed and turning his face into Gregor’s neck. Gregor wraps his arms tightly around Zalvetta.

“At least, wherever we’re going, we’re going together,” Gregor replies relaxing slightly.

The wind slips through the park and it and the flowers watch as the two young, bloodstained souls decide to trust the unknown wilds that stretch out ahead as their joined future.


	2. Chapter 2

Zalvetta is honestly surprised to find that he’s made it a week beyond the day in the flowery field. Gregor has decided he loves to have Zalvetta by his side. Ashe and Markus do not love seeing Gregor joined at the hip to the blonde assassin. Zalvetta had assumed this disagreement would end with him being threatened by the half-spirit neck-stabber and the half-demon sorcelock. As it is, the two have only glared at him.

For someone who has no clue what he’s doing, Gregor is pretty bold. He’s taken whatever they decided in the field to mean he can hang off of Zalvetta as he chooses. Gregor often has an arm thrown across Zalvetta’s shoulders as they walk. He greets Zalvetta with tackling hugs. Gregor insists on carrying Zalvetta when they are traveling more than a few blocks. 

Zalvetta tries to follow Gregor’s lead on boundaries, terrified to break this new world. Zalvetta has never been so affectionate with anyone. No one’s ever hung around long enough for him to even consider what affection is. Now Zalvetta stresses over little actions, like sliding an arm around Gregor’s back or reaching out to take his hand without prompting.

Zalvetta has seen other people who are close to one another. In fact, he’s had a refresher course on these sorts of relationships since the end of the world. Friends have reunited, couples rejoiced in each other’s survival, and families have been relieved to find lost members. Zalvetta has been attempting to use these interactions as reference for what may be acceptable in his own conduct, but none of it quite seems to fit. 

The back slapping hugs of friends are nothing like what he and Gregor have. The tearful greetings of family members have the wrong tone about them. The couples are closer, but beyond the sweet kisses and hugs Zalvetta feels their displays are confusing. 

His attempts at finding a suggestion in others has given Zalvetta only one idea. He’s certain that this has as much chance of working as failing. 

A week after the thought occurred to him, Zalvetta still hasn’t acted on it. Gregor and him are packing up Zalvetta’s handful of possessions to move them to the Shrouded Isles. Zalvetta’s fairly certain he should be more worried about his willingness to move off the continent to follow Gregor, but he can’t bring himself to be. He ties the top of the sack holding his possessions closed and slides down against the wall.

Gregor is watching something out the window of Zalvetta’s dingy room at the boarding house. Gregor’s smiling at whatever is holding his attention, and Zalvetta is once again struck by the knowledge that he doesn’t deserve to have Gregor in his life. Gregor turns to him and, without ceremony, seats himself next to Zalvetta against the wall. 

Gregor leans against Zalvetta and begins to play with the blonde's braid. 

“You’ll like the Shrouded Isles. It’s nothing like Xincala; its quiet, expect for Kyr, and there’s all sorts wonderful people there. Dont bakes pies and cookies, and Ky’lil protects us with her guardian of light powers,” Gregor says.

“And you’ll be there,” Zalvetta says, quietly.

“Of course! So will you.” Gregor grins brightly at Zalvetta, leaning forward to look more directly at the ninja. Zalvetta’s idea from his research crosses his mind again. Maybe it isn’t as risky as he thinks. Zalvetta sucks in a quick breath, then dives forward.

Zalvetta kisses Gregor. It’s not the sloppy, frenzied display Zalvetta has seen at times between couples. It’s a brush of lips, barely there, only turning to firm pressure when Gregor responds a second after. A beat later they part. Gregor’s eyes are brighter than ever.

Zalvetta knows from Gregor’s expression that unless he says something Gregor will take this development in stride. Zalvetta decides that, while he may be in more danger from Gregor’s protective companions, he is more than happy to add kissing to their routine. 

Gregor gives him a second kiss, and a third for a goodnight, before returning to the Truer Purpose for one last night. For an evening, Zalvetta feels like his life may actually be going in the right direction.

The next morning, they board the ship for the long trip to the Shrouded Isles. Zalvetta arrives at the docks right on time, but is not shocked to see that only Thog is there at the appointed time. Thog nods in a begrudging greeting, which Zalvetta returns. 

Eventually, the shouts of the rest of the group carry from up the road. Thog grunts out something along the lines of “finally” and stalks aboard the ship. Ashe and Markus are corralling Kyr, Inien, Colvin, and Gregor toward the gangplank. Gregor’s eyes meet Zalvetta’s and he bolts forward.

Zalvetta manages to keep them both from slamming onto the wood of the dock as Gregor tackles him. The hug is familiar.

“Good morning, Zalvetta!” Gregor chirps.

“Morning,” Zalvetta says in reply. He can see Gregor’s companions approaching over Gregor’s shoulder. Should he chance it?… Why not?

Zalvetta leans forward and press his lips to Gregor’s for a brief second. Gregor does the same an instant later. Zalvetta can feel himself beaming like a fool.

“Pay up,” Inien says to Kyr. Looking past Gregor, Zalvetta sees a disgruntled Markus, a murderous Ashe, a grinning Inien, and disappointed looking Kyr handing over a handful of gold pieces to Inien.

“Fine. How the heck did you know, anyway?” Kyr grumbles.

“Uh, I have eyes,” Inien says, smirking.

“So do I!”

“Sure you do, Kyr.”

Gregor’s brow furrows as he sees the exchange of money.

“Why does Kyr owe you, Inien?” Gregor asks.

“I managed to get him to bet against you two being a thing.” Inien’s smile is shark-like as she looks over her winnings.

“A thing?” Gregor repeats in confusion. There’s a long moment of silence.

“Surely you know what a thing is, Gregor,” Inien teases. “It’s an object or a concept or, well, anything.”

“Ah…” Gregor begins. “I don’t think I know what this thing is?”

“Inien is talking about a romantic thing, Gregor,” Markus says in a long suffering tone.

“Like you and Ashe?” Gregor says, cluelessly curious. Ashe blinks wildly, surprised, but quickly recovers her anger. Markus glances to her before responding.

“Ah, yes, like that, Gregor,” Markus says. He places a hand on Ashe’s shoulder. She’s practically vibrating with fury, her glare pinned on Zalvetta, and they all know that Markus’ hand is only a symbolic restraint. “Come on, Ashe.”

Zalvetta tenses for a moment, certain that Ashe will dive at him with her signature weapon, but she follows Markus’ guiding hand stiffly up the gangplank. Gregor’s expression turns thoughtful, which keeps Zalvetta on edge.

“Wait, so are you guys a thing? Because I’m not sure if you can be a thing if you don’t now what a thing is,” Kyr says eying his lost gold and the two warriors still leaning against one another.

Zalvetta watches Gregor. Gregor watches Zalvetta.

“Yes, we’re a thing,” They both say slowly, trying to gage each other’s reaction. Kyr groans, Inien scoffs, and Gregor kisses Zalvetta once more before Thog yells at them to get their asses on the ship.


End file.
